


Admittance

by ShyReader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyReader/pseuds/ShyReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/gifts), [OikurooMiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikurooMiyuki/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction so please be nice. I hope that you guys like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> Also, this is a belated gift for these two people. You guys should check out their fics if you haven't already. 
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday! :)

It was a humid day, suffocating with the oppressing heat causing sweat to cover overheated skin in a vain attempt to cool off the body. Which only made practice that much worse for the team running laps. Even Kageyama and Hinata weren’t causing a ruckus like they normally do. Then again it could be due to the weird air surrounding them. It wasn’t just them, everyone else on the team were feeling it as well.

The worse of them though was Daichi who seemed a little dazed when it came to the final lap. Koshi, who casted a worried glance at him, remained quiet by his side. He was well aware if something was bothering Daichi that he will tell him when he was ready. It didn’t mean that he was any less worried in any case. Everyone quickly moved inside the gym, rushing to get their bottles of water to cool off.

The gym wasn’t any better compared to outside but at least the sun wasn’t baring down on them. Leaving the doors open, they went on with practice like normal. That’s only when everyone expressed a little more energy. Daichi was nervous to say the least because he was finally going to make the first move. He was going to confess to Koshi which everyone commented on when they figured it out; in case of Hinata and Kageyama, they had to be directly told to get it.

They knew he planned on confessing today and while it was tempting to watch the event unfold, the team did not want a pissed Daichi coming after them. So when it came to cleaning up, everyone else quickly cleaned up so they can change. The second years, namely Tanaka and Nishinoya, already planned on pushing them into the club room until Daichi confessed his feelings. That is why they hurried everyone to change meanwhile Daichi and Koshi were talking to Ukai about what they needed to work on next.

Daichi and Koshi were walking back to the club room silently, Koshi’s mind occupied with how to bring up the dazed look. He didn’t want to push which could result in Daichi closing off. Koshi was chewing on his bottom lip when the silence was broken. “Koshi, are you alright?” Daichi questioned, a worried look clouding his facial expression.

A light blush creeped on Koshi’s skin, not enough to be noticed due to the heat outside. Here was Daichi with other things most likely going on inside his head and he was asking him if he was okay. “I’m alright, simply thinking is all,” Suga reassured him.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were already walking away from the club room, offering their own encouragement discretely to their captain as they said goodbye. When both captains reached the clubroom, they were surprised by everyone being done. “Suga-san! Daichi-san! We’ll be taking our leave now!” Hinata crowed, jumping away with Kageyama following behind him. Nishinoya grinned at them. “Come on you guys!” he yelled, pushing both Daichi and Koshi into the room to then slam the door shut.

Due to the unexpected push, both collapsed to the ground, Suga landing on top of Daichi. Blushes colored both their cheeks, Suga climbing off Daichi without really meeting his eyes. Through the door, both could hear, “Good luck captain!” from Noya and Tanaka to then hear running footsteps.

The blush coloring Daichi’s cheeks didn’t go away, hiding his face with a groan. He couldn’t believe that Noya and Tanaka had gone and did this. In truth though, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Koshi looked at Daichi with a confused look. “Daichi, what was that?” That only intensified the blush as he made to stand up from the ground. Embarrassment was clearly seen, Daichi placing his hand behind his head in nervousness. “Uh…actually Koshi I have something that I need to tell you.”

A sudden nervousness washed over Koshi, concerned about what Daichi needed to tell him. “What do you need to tell me?”

After a hard swallow in a vain attempt to bring moisture back into his mouth, he lifted his head to look Koshi in the eyes. “Sugawara Koshi, I like you.” Silence filled the small space after that declaration, surprise the most apparent expression on Koshi’s face. Then blood rushed to Koshi’s face rather quickly, a huge grin appearing thereafter. Silently, Koshi stepped forward and held Daichi’s free hand. “Really?”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to further the blush, giving a nod since his vocal cords decided to not work at the moment. With Koshi’s grin growing wider, he moved to kiss Daichi’s cheek before taking a step back. “I like you too.” An unspoken weight was lifted from Daichi’s shoulders, returning Koshi’s grin with one of his own.

“We should change so we can go home before it gets dark.” Grins still in place, they changed clothes in silence before locking up behind them. This time Daichi grabbed Koshi’s hand, planning on getting meatbuns for them at Ukai’s shop.

What they didn’t expect was for the team to already be there waiting for them. Everyone zeroed in on them holding hands before shouts of congratulations were thrown at them. They both blushed heavily but were happy nonetheless that the team accepted them so quickly. Asahi gave them a shy smile, handing them a bag. “Meatbuns from the team.” Daichi and Koshi shared a look before grinning in thanks. “Thanks everyone!”

Both of them ate their gifts, the team eating their own in front of the shop. Daichi and Koshi haven’t released each other’s hand the whole time. In pairs, the team left them as they made their way home after eating. Waving goodbye, Daichi and Koshi made their own way home in silence. Daichi walked Suga all the way home, leaving him at his front door. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow Suga,” Daichi said, letting go of his hand.

Smiling, Suga nodded, saddened by the fact that they were no longer holding hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before he could chicken out, Daichi placed a kiss of his own on Suga’s cheek before leaving quickly with a goodnight before Suga could see his blushing face. Little did Daichi know that Suga was blushing just as hard, covering his face in embarrassment.

 

 


End file.
